Possessiveness
by Sophie-1.618
Summary: Written for an anonymous spn-kinkmeme user. PROMPT Balthazar becomes a regular fixture with Team Free Will, and, is extremely jealous of Castiel's friendship with Dean and upset by how much the human takes Cas for granted.


Had Balthazar been a human, he would have been planning this for months. But, because angels have ten times the mental capacity of humans (let's face it: who doesn't?), the planning sequence took him around, oh, two hours. A quick pop ahead into the future, some minor altering of the universe, and Balthazar had planned the Great Heist in time for lunch.

And he was completely and utterly satisfied with it.

The details were minor, the timing was everything. All he knew was that he had to be in the motel room, on the bed, fucking Castiel with everything he had at the precise moment Dean walked through the door.

*Four days earlier*

"Cas, you wanna check out the house the demons were staying in while Sam and I dig up some more info?"

"Sure Dean."

Balthazar watched this sequence of events: Dean's hand clapping on Castiel's shoulder, the brief glimmer of eyes meeting the other pair, a request Dean had no credence giving an angel, and the grovel of agreement Castiel readily gave the elder Winchester.

Balthazar felt sick.

This human… this hairless ape was giving orders to an angel. An angel that had lived thousands of human lifetimes, that could liquefy a human with a blink, and he was taking orders like a dog.

*Present time*

Dean had been gone for three hours; Balthazar had twenty minutes to get this show on the road. By his calculations, the elder Winchester had just finished exorcizing the last of the demons, and was loading the weapons back into the Impala, and Sam was still in the library, probably talking to that cute librarian that had just appeared on the face of the earth not half an hour ago. He summoned Castiel.

The younger, lesser angel appeared in the room faster than a blink.

"Balthazar?" The angel's head dipped to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Balthazar didn't answer, just flung himself at the angel, grapping at the lapels on that ridiculous trench coat, and twisting so he slammed Castiel into the wall.

There was no pause, just a thunderous clash of lips on teeth. Castiel gasped beneath the onslaught, Balthazar taking the opportunity of the open mouth to jab his tongue into the other's throat.

*The previous night, 11:30 p.m.*

Dean chuckled as he threw an arm around Castiel's shoulders. Clearly, the adrenaline high of almost being killed hadn't worn off yet.

And before you go thinking that Balthazar wanted the sturdy-looking ceiling to drop on Dean, crushing him beneath its weight and certainly killing him, don't. He just wanted to injure him. Very, very badly.

But Castiel just had to anticipate it and yank Dean from the imminent death hospital visit.

Balthazar looked on as Dean leaned closer, his chest pressing against Castiel's shoulder, his mouth mere inches from the angel's ear. The obvious flirtation made Balthazar sick to his stomach. But Cas… Cas just gave one of his brief, sly, makes-you-wonder-what-he's-thinking smiles as Dean whispered something about grabbing a round of drinks.

When Sam made eye contact with Balthazar and smiled, jerking his head towards the lovebirds with a wily smile, Balthazar felt like throwing him through a wall.

*Present time*

The clothes had long since disappeared, lost in some other-worldly dimension as Balthazar manhandled Castiel on to the bed, pressing him up against the previously-useless high frame. It was at least two feet of poles made of brass. But, even better, it meant that Balthazar was facing the door, and Castiel's back was to it.

Balthazar reached down and grasped Castiel's wrists, pinning them to the poles and wrapping his long fingers around the posts. Castiel made a small noise in the back of his throat, something that sounded like a question without words. Balthazar pulled his mouth away, but not before tracing his tongue along Castiel's lower lip, drawing a low, keening moan from his younger brother's mouth.

"Feel free to think about Dean while we're doing this," Balthazar sneered in Castiel's ear, his hot breath ruffling the dark brown hair behind it.

"D-Dean?"

Balthazar scooted forward on the bed, lining himself up with Castiel's entrance. With a thought, Castiel was lubed up. The slight pressure caused Castiel to moan and buck his hips forward, his cock dripping but remaining untouched.

"Yes, Dean. Consider this sufficient payback."

"What?"

But by the time Castiel had whimpered the word, Balthazar had roughly pushed his way inside the angel, making his question end in a drawn-out shout.

Castiel's diaphragm contracted, his breathing erratic as Balthazar began to rock back and forth, agonizingly slow. The younger angel hissed through his teeth, the burning pleasure of being stretched working tendrils of arousal into his neglected dick.

Balthazar pressed forward, trapping Castiel against the bed frame, chest-to-chest as he began to move faster, his hands gripping Cas' wrists harder, possessively. Castiel began to gasp, his head thrashing back and forth, both eyes squeezed shut and sweat beading his face. Balthazar groaned and picked up the pace, his hips slapping against Castiel's. He leaned forward and licked a line along Castiel's forehead, tasting the salt.

"God, you're pretty like this."

Castiel let out a high-pitched mewl as Balthazar buried himself to the hilt and pulled out almost completely before diving back in.

This was a perfect moment for Dean to open the door and walk in.

Balthazar, who was in the middle of sucking a hickey on Castiel's neck, pointedly paused and looked up at Dean. He showed his teeth, Castiel's skin still caught between them. Dean's face was absolutely priceless.

Spurred by the jealousy behind those green eyes, Balthazar bit down on Castiel's neck, drawing a cry from the younger angel's throat. He threw himself on top of the angel, crushing Castiel into the poles and fucking him at a blistering pace. Castiel arched into Balthazar's chest, as his head tossed from side to side. Balthazar could feel the wrists beneath his hands push back as Castiel longed to touch himself, to feel the pleasure.

"Keep them there, darling," Balthazar whispered into Castiel's ear, his eyes connecting with Dean's. "You're coming from nothing but my cock inside you."

Balthazar adjusted the angle, pressing against Castiel's prostate. The angel howled beneath him, writhing wildly.

"You like that? You like me fucking you like some whore?"

Castiel's second shout confirmed Balthazar's question. The elder angel did nothing but fuck Cas faster, relentlessly pushing on his prostate.

Castiel's writhing grew more erratic as his whole body went taut and he shouted, "Oh, God... Balthazar!"

When Castiel arched deeply into him, Balthazar looked up and made eye contact with Dean, one end of his mouth turned up smugly as he felt Castiel's orgasm run through the angel. Come spattered on his chest and he groaned deeply at the feeling of Castiel clenching around him. Never breaking eye contact, Balthazar gave one final push into the shuddering angel and came with a broken shout.

The sound of the door closing was one of finality.


End file.
